


She’s Gone.

by AKA (TyeDyeBoogers), TyeDyeBoogers



Series: GabeNath Halloween Prompts 2020 [7]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Spooky, Writing Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27315289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyeDyeBoogers/pseuds/AKA, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyeDyeBoogers/pseuds/TyeDyeBoogers
Summary: Nathalie has some bad news.Written for the GabeNath Book and Art Club Halloween Collection.
Relationships: Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur
Series: GabeNath Halloween Prompts 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994158
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18
Collections: GNBCAAC Halloween 2020 Prompts





	She’s Gone.

Something was wrong. That much was apparent in her expression. Nathalie’s fingers curled around his arm tightly, almost too tightly. 

“Emilie is gone.”

“Of course she’s gone, Nathalie. No need to remind me.” He patted her hand, turning away, the sting of that truth lessened now. 

“Gabriel, you don't get it. She’s not in her coffin.”

“What?” He looked back at her wide panicked eyes. 

“ _ She’s not in her coffin. _ ” 

“No, no, that can’t be.” Gabriel swiped open the surveillance feeds finding the garden. Gabriel stared in growing apprehension. The glass top lay discarded to the side. 

_ Slap. Slap. _

_ “Gabriel~” _

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Gabriel, you don’t understand. She’s not in her coffin.
> 
> It’s rather hard to make a story exactly 100 words, but oddly satisfying.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
